You Owe Me
by Jazzynessa
Summary: Based on Liam's following prompt: I like the idea of Allie being in h1 and all the girls (bea,doreen,liz etc) have à party with booze and bea and Allie do a flirty dance with each other and sexy times arrive with them later in the night :) Fair warning- #NSFW, lol


A/N: As long as it's been since I have written, it has been even longer since I wrote smut. The good thing is, that just means I can only get better with practice.

Much thanks to Rihanna for being naked in the video for Stay, I mean for her song Stay...

And much thanks to Liam, for this, the first prompt I received. Although, I am mad at Doreen so she got sent to her room! lol

I am working on the next chapter of AllieCat, but rewatching Bea's attack made me sad, and I needed to lift my spirits :)

On her way back from Westfall's office, where Bea actually found the courage to thank the psychologist for her insight on women's sexuality, Bea couldn't help the smile that adorned her face. She had never really paid attention to Bridget one way or another. That was more Franky's gig, but it seems Bea had underestimated the doctor's usefulness.

If it wasn't for Bridget, Bea would have made the stupid decision to completely shut Allie out. Harry was all she knew, and those years had been so terrible, Bea would have rather died alone then try again.

Then she met Allie, and everything changed. When shit got too real too fast, Bea had her walls halfway rebuilt. She was straight, why was she letting Allie get under her skin? Then Bridget pointed out, if you have fallen for someone, fuck the labels.

Bea had never received better advice she thought as she picked up the pace. Her AllieCat was waiting for her after-all. Fuck the labels, indeed.

Soon, bass blaring from H1, became the soundtrack of her walk. _What the fuck?_

Bea stomped the rest of the way back, intent on shutting that shit down before they all got in trouble. They had seen enough of that in recent months, and things had been so, dare she say, peaceful, Bea didn't want anything to disrupt it now.

As Bea approached the bars of their block, she opened her mouth to yell, and instead clamped it shut, trying not to drool all over herself. There, on the table, dancing as if she didn't have a care in the world, was her AllieCat.

Bea quickly noted the other girls. Boomer, doing her version of a grind at the right of the table, against the always agreeable Maxine, both with cups in their hands, giggling away. Liz sat on the couch and cackled, repeatedly shaking her head at the girls antics. She didn't spot Doreen, who was probably in her room. Although things were better between them, it would never be the same. Doreen knew what kind of person the Freak was, and jumped ship anyways. No one has time for that.

Confident all was right in her world, Bea looked back at Allie, her young lover dancing suggestively, shirt ridden half way up, using her own cup as a microphone to belt out the words to whatever the hell it was they were listening to.

Bea let out a content sigh. Her life would never be the same without her daughter, but now, in this life she was leading with her dancing princess, she had never felt so alive.

"The boss is here, pour her some," Boomer shouts, announcing Bea's presence. Her crew all cheering her arrival.

"Turn that shit down, Booms, it's too loud. You're gonna get us all slotted." Bea finally remembered to say, once pulled out of her Allie-haze.

Boomer grumbled, but turned the radio down. No one wants slotted.

"Bea...Bea...here come," Allie, smile stretching to her eyebrows, beckoned, sloshing the contents of her cup up her arm.

When Bea reached the table, Allie leaned forward throwing her hands towards Bea. "Co...ome dance me, Baby." Top heavy, and obviously at least tipsy, Allie fell forward, and would have hit the ground had Bea not caught her. Allie's breasts brushing across Bea's face on the way down.

"My hero," Allie gushed as Bea placed her safely on the ground, though she refused to let go, wrapping her arms around Bea as well.

"Oh, hush you."

"Hey Bea, if I jump off the table will you catch me too? Or do i have to be porking you for that? Is it still porking if no one has the pork?"

Allie giggled when Bea shot Boomer a dirty look.

"Not now, Booms," Max warned.

"Dance with me. I want to feel you," Allie tried to whisper, though it came out as more than a shout.

"Oi, it's tunaing, right, not porking?"

"Dance with your girl, Bea, I'll take care of this one," Maxine said, whisking Boomer out of earshot.

The old Bea would have fought, reminded Boomer she wasn't to be messed with. But this Bea, the one that had this hot young girl begging her to dance, well this Bea could laugh Boomer off.

"She's a bloody idiot," Bea chuckled.

"She's funny."

"You would think that," Bea teased tightening her grip around Allie's waist.

She giggled when Allie's face dropped into a pout. If she was Top Dog, Allie was a puppy, and she could get anything she wanted with that look. Allie knew it, and she knew Bea knew it.

"Gone too long, you owe me," Allie singsonged.

Bea blushed, pleasure shooting south. "How can I repay you, AllieCat?"

Never shy about what she wants, Allie says, "Now we dance with friends. Then to your room." How can you argue with that?

The girls drank and danced into the night, Allie cutting herself off at one point, saying she wanted to remember what happened next. Bea shivered and her hands were shaking as she handed Boomer her glass too. Which only got Boomer started all over again.

As it neared lights out, and the party was winding down, Rihanna's _Stay_ started, and Bea felt Allie tugging on her arm. "Can I have this dance?"

In way of response, Bea braced her hands behind Allie's back, and dipped her, kissing Allie's neck as she went.

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat, hot headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air_

 _I said show me something_

"She said, if you dare come a little closer," Allie husked.

Bodies flush together, they swayed with the music, Allie shimmying up and down, taking Bea's senses with her.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay._

"This song is us."

"I thought the same," Bea agreed, hands trailing Allie's curves.

"So, can it be our song?"

"W..hat?" Bea froze.

"Never mind, it was stupid." Allie looked away.

Bea tucked her fingers under Allie's chin and lifted, till Allie's gaze met hers. "What you want isn't stupid, baby. I just, I've never had a song with anyone before. I've never had a lot of things before, till you. I want everything with you, so yes that can be our song."

Allie's eyes glistened "You want everything with me?"

"Of course I do. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I am pretty great," Allie teased.

"The best," Bea agreed, unconsciously licking her lips.

Allie smirked, "So does that mean you are ready to repay me now?"

Bea, who was ready when she first walked in the door, easily picked Allie up and threw her over her shoulder, yelling goodnight to the girls before darting to her room. Allie's giggles vibrating her back as the girls whistled and cheered.

Bea kicked her door shut and put Allie down, pushing her against it, and kissing her hard. Out of breath, Bea stopped and looked at her love. "Why did you stop?" Allie husked, pulling Bea back into her. "You owe me, remember baby?"

"And what is it you want?"

"I want you to fuck me hard, right against this door."

Bea's panties, damp since she arrived in H1, were now drenched. Knowing Allie would be just as wet, Bea yanked her panties and sweats down in one swift motion, fisted her hair with one hand and thrust two fingers into Allie's slick core with the other.

Allie gasped, "Fuck."

Bea let her fingers slide all the way out before she thrust in once again, curling her fingertips to stroke Allie's g-spot.

Allie whimpered when Bea pulled out yet again.

"Is this what you wanted, baby?" Bea asked, ignoring the throbbing between her own legs as she teased at Allie's entrance.

"I said hard, Bea...I oh..." Allie trailed off when Bea spun her around, pushed her against the door, and plunged into her again, hitting that sweet spot with every stroke.

"Ride my fingers," Bea husked, and Allie instantly obliged, her tight little body bouncing up and down, meeting Bea's thrusts with vigor of her own.

When Bea flicked Allie's clit with her thumb, the blondes knees buckled. Knowing she could have better access in the bed, Bea gently pulled out, and Allie spun around to object.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the bed." Bea ordered, and Allie hurried to comply.

When Allie kicked her discarded clothes and crawled on the bed, Bea took a minute to admire the beauty before her. Just like the first time, months ago, Bea was in awe. Perfect perky breasts stared back at her, nipples pointing towards the sky. Though Allie wasn't as fit as she was, her body was perfect Bea mused, curves in all the right places, and so much delectable skin.

"I thought you were fucking me, not creeping on me" Allie complains, still shy at all the attention after all this time, though she sure wasn't shy about anything else.

"Spread your legs," Bea ordered. "I want to see all of you."

Allie slowly opened her legs, though her face was red and she wouldn't meet Bea's eye. "It's not fair you have all your clothes on," Allie grumbled.

"Tonight is about you," Bea promised, admiring Allie's juices glistening in the light, like a pool you just had to dive in.

"Then come here," Allie begged in a tone Bea had never been able to resist.

Bea lunged towards the bed, then crawled towards Allie on her knees. Enough teasing, she wanted to hear Allie scream her name.

When she got close, the musk that is distinctly Allie overrode her brain, and a new plan developed. Without another word, Bea buried her face in Allie's mound, strong strokes of her tongue caressing Allie's clit, before she closed her mouth around it and sucked hard, flicking her tongue across the sensitive nerve endings.

Needing to do as Allie asked, and also needing to fuck away the people before her, Bea lined three fingers with Allie's entrance and pushed in slowly, giving Allie a chance to adjust before she slammed in an out, perfecting a rhythm that left Allie a quivering mess.

Allie alternated between chanting Bea's name and mumbling incoherently as her walls began to clench around Bea's fingers.

"Oh, I'm so close, don't fucking stop," Allie begs.

"Come in my mouth," Bea ordered against Allie's nether lips before using her tongue to put pressure on Allie's nub. One last thrust and Allie came undone, screaming Bea's name and clamping her legs tight around Bea's face as her juices poured. Savoring the taste, Bea rode out Allie's orgasm with her, soaking in as much of Allie's essence as she could, before Allie pushed her head away, panting, "Too sensitive."

Bea crawled up beside Allie and collapsed, content in the moment.

Allie took a minute to catch her breath before she whispered to Bea, "God, you've gotten so good at that."

"I had a good teacher."

Allie giggled, "Give me a minute to recoup and I'll teach you something new."

"Tomorrow," Bea mumbled with a yawn before leaning in and kissing Allie softly. Lifting Allie's head and resting it on her shoulder, Bea had just started to nod off, when she heard Allie say. "Tomorrow, huh? Well I guess you owe me then."


End file.
